


Cigarettes & Valentines

by yours_eternally



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Burnplay, Burns, Cigarettes, Intercrural Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Painplay, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, cigarette burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: ‘Why’d you come here out, huh?’ Ryan asks.‘You—’ Chris mumbles, taking a breath, ‘I want—’‘C’mon,’ Ryan grunts, exhaling smoke into Chris’ face. Chris shifts but Ryan tightens his grip. ‘C’mon, baby, you have to say it.’ Chris licks his lips, shifting again so Ryan hooks a thumb into his mouth.‘I want—’ Chris says, muffled, ‘I want you to burn me, please.’ Ryan hums, mouthing the cigarette again.Ryan notices something interesting about his bandmate’s reaction during a conversation one day on tour. He decides to wait and see if Chris will come out with it on his own but he has yet to... and Ryan’s getting tired of waiting.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Ryan Sitkowski
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	Cigarettes & Valentines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feistycadavers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistycadavers/gifts).



It had started about a week ago. They’d been smoking and shooting the shit with a couple of the other guys before their set at one those over-the-weekend mini festival things. They’d been swapping tour stories and Ricky had pulled up his shirt to show the — admittedly impressive — scrape up the entire length of his back where someone had dropped him on the asphalt the day before.

In response, one of the other guys had pulled up his sleeve to show them the line of small, round burns where he’d let every member of his band stub out a cigarette on him for a dare. Personally Ryan thought that was particularly dumb, but someone had snorted _kinky_ and the group had dissolved into helpless laughter. 

At Ryan’s left Chris had been conspicuously quiet, barely smiling. Ryan had smirked, feeling wicked. So he’d plucked the filter of his cigarette from between his lips and lent to speak softly in Chris’ ear:

‘If you're good— I’ll give you a scar just like that.’ 

To Ryan’s amusement, Chris had immediately stiffened and, with a muttered excuse, had turned on his heel and stalked away from him. They’d fucked after the show that night. Chris’ hands rough, mouth hungry, and Ryan thought he might have stumbled onto something by mistake. He’d waited to see if Chris would say anything but he hadn’t. He did, however, keep disappearing whenever he or Ricky stopped for a smoke break. 

After nearly a week of thinking, and jerking off, about it Ryan had finally cracked. He’d bought two cartons of cigarettes at the gas station they’d stopped at earlier that day, though the price was eye-watering. Ricky had raised his eyebrows when they got to the register and proceeded to whistle _(Hey) Big Spender_ , complete with dance routine, at him as they trotted back to the others. Ryan had snatched his hat and throw it back in his face telling him to shut the fuck up before Chris could hear and ask. 

Ryan had been thinking more while they’d been getting ready for the show that night. Chris is next to him, frowning in the mirror as he sponges foundation on his face. He adjusts one of the rings in his lip absently and Ryan feels a flicker of heat. 

‘I got you something,’ he says, letting his voice drop a little. He sees Chris’ hand pause, fingertips still pressed to his skin. His eyes meet Ryan’s in the mirror, curious. At least Ryan thinks, Chris hasn’t got his eyebrows on yet so his expression is difficult to read. 

Ryan reaches into his backpack snagging the carton still wrapped in plastic, fingertips tingling. He sets it on the counter in front of Chris amongst his palettes and brushes. Chris frowns.

‘I… don’t smoke,’ Chris says as he picks it up. Ryan glances behind them, wondering how much the others can hear. 

‘They’re not for you to smoke, doll,’ Ryan says quietly letting a fingertip stroke over Chris’ wrist, nail scratching gently over his sensitive pulse point. He hears Chris take a breath as he _gets it_. ‘—just think about it,’ Ryan adds, letting his hand slip from Chris’ wrist. He turns away from him to grab his guitar from the chair where he’d left it on the other side of the room. 

With the hustle and bustle before they go on stage, he doesn’t get another chance to speak to Chris. But, when he goes to grab a spare pick from his bag, he notices the carton has gone. 

The show goes okay but the lights are getting to him and by the time Ryan comes off stage he can feel the beings of a migraine. He begs a cigarette from Ricky (since his fresh pack has disappeared with Chris). Ricky bitches but lets him have one. Ryan takes it and trots out of the backstage area, going through a door and then another until he comes out into a dead-end alley leading to what looks like a sliver of a carpark. 

It’s dark and it smells kind of weird. But Ryan’s just got off stage and smells kind of weird himself. And besides he’s got a nicotine craving like a nail through his skull, so the ambience is the least of his concerns. He sets his back against the wall and lights up. At the first drag, he feels all his muscles soften. He groans letting his head lean back. 

It’s quiet for a moment as Ryan savours the solitary cigarette. He watches the smoke diffusing the orangey streetlight from the mouth of the alley. He wonders what Chris is going to do with the pack he’d given him. He’s not sure if it was too much, on reflection. He and Chris have been hooking up for years and friends for even longer and, of course, he'd drop the cigarette thing in a second if Chris isn’t into it. 

The door clicks and rattles, and it looks like Ryan’s about to get his answer as Chris stumbles out into the alley, hands out while his night-vision kicks in. He looks like he’d just staggered off the stage, which basically they had, hair slicked back and his stage clothes damp with sweat. 

‘Hey,’ Ryan says casually to his back. Chris turns to look at him before taking a step closer.

‘Hey,’ he says back, hand going up to smooth his hair back again. Ryan eyes him; Chris is looking everywhere but at him. Ryan waits back against the wall, allowing Chris to come closer. Which he does then pauses, sucking his lip.

‘Y’know about what you said about before…’ he starts, like they were already half way through a conversation. Ryan takes a drag, unmoving. Chris watches him then pushes his hair back again. The cigarette pack appears and Ryan lets his eyes flick to it then away, pretending to be unimpressed by Chris’ slight of hand. He waits and Chris shifts restlessly. 

Ryan continues waiting; there’s a pleasure in anticipation. And he wants Chris to _say_ it. Chris takes another step towards him. Ryan feels heat seeping into his hips. Chris takes another step so there’s barely a hand-span between them; Ryan’s back is still against the wall.

‘Hm?’ Ryan murmurs. Chris reaches, fingertips tentatively brushing the wall either side on Ryan’s hips as if he's asking. Ryan smiles; Chris still won’t meet his eyes. Ryan brings his cigarette to his mouth, lifting his other hand to catch hold of Chris’ chin. Chris stills, stiffening from the point Ryan is touching him. 

‘Why’d you come here out, huh?’ Ryan asks.

‘You—’ Chris mumbles, taking a breath, ‘I want—’

‘C’mon,’ Ryan grunts, exhaling smoke into Chris’ face. Chris shifts but Ryan tightens his grip. ‘C’mon, baby, you have to say it.’ Chris licks his lips, shifting again so Ryan hooks a thumb into his mouth. 

‘I want—’ Chris says, muffled, ‘I want you to burn me, please.’ Ryan hums, mouthing the cigarette again. 

‘How many?’ he asks, accepting the packet from Chris and sliding a thumb nail under the plastic wrapper. Chris swallows when Ryan lets him go and Ryan can see his teeth worrying the stud in his lip. 

‘Three,’ Chris says at last and Ryan inclines his head. Chris starts to pull at the sleeve of his hoodie but Ryan shakes his head. 

‘Not there,’ he says, adding when Chris frowns at him: ‘—dude, people will say stuff.’ 

‘I don’t care,’ Chris says, eyes glassy, but Ryan snorts. 

‘You’ll care when you don’t have a hard on, doll,’ he says, shaking his head, ‘now, put your hands on the wall and be good for me.’ Ryan straightens and Chris takes his place as Ryan moves around him, tugging him into place. He nudges Chris’ vans apart and puts a hand on his hip. 

‘What are you—’

‘Face the wall,’ Ryan grunts, putting a hand on the back of his head to turn it. He presses until Chris’ cheek is against the brick. He slips his other hand under Chris’ t-shirt to feel his stomach as he leans against Chris’ back. Chris mumbles, shifting a bit, and Ryan takes a final drag, breathing it out on the back of Chris’ neck to make him shiver. He flicks the butt and gets Chris’ fly open. 

He glances down the alley. He guesses they could get caught. But adrenaline is starting to burn through his veins like a wildfire and right then he couldn’t give a fuck. He pulls Chris’ jeans and underwear down enough to see the curve of his ass. It’s tempting. Ryan slips his hand into his underwear to squeeze his cheek and Chris huffs. 

Ryan pops the button on his jeans as well. When he’s got his cock out, Ryan licks his palm and guides it between the smooth v of Chris’ cheeks. Chris gasps, pushing back into him and Ryan can feel his hole twitching against the shaft of his cock. 

‘Good boy,’ Ryan murmurs into his ear as Chris moves his hips a little more. And it is good. Chris’ skin is hot and slick, and he can feel the head of his cock brush Chris’ balls. Ryan bites his lip and fumbles the carton open. Chris tries to twist when he hears the lighter click but Ryan puts his forearm across his shoulders. 

‘Face the wall, c’mon show me you can behave or I’m not doing this,’ Ryan grunts, putting the cigarette in his mouth. ‘—okay?’ he asks when Chris settles. 

‘Yeah,’ Chris says, sounding breathless. Ryan nods, giving a couple of thrust with his hips. Ryan takes a couple of quick drags from the newly lit cigarette to get it going, until he can see the end glowing reddish orange in the darkness. He mouths it again and gets a hand around Chris, pulling at his jeans until he can thumb the cut of his hip. He lets his thumb rub at the base of Chris’ cock and feels him twitch into the touch. 

Ryan takes the cigarette out of his mouth. He tucks his hair back, fingertips tingling. He exhales smoke onto Chris again, his stage clothes are going to stink of it. It’s the first time he’s ever thought the smell of smoke on clothes might be arousing. He takes the cigarette between his thumb and forefinger finding the line where Chris’ thigh meets his torso. He hesitates with the glowing tip above Chris’ skin a split second before he stubs it. Chris flinches back with a sharp hiss, his body tensing as Ryan murmurs to him, hands soothing. 

‘Fuck,’ he gasps out and Ryan smooths his stomach, letting his hand slip down to feel his dick. It’s pulsing. Chris moans softly, pressing into his hand. Ryan kisses his shoulder rubbing him. 

‘Enough or you want to go again?’ he asks, stroking. Chris moans, pushing back into Ryan as he lets his forehead rest on the wall. 

‘Again,’ he says and Ryan lets him go to light up again. He takes a couple drags trying to calm down a bit himself. Chris moaning and pressing is twisting him up tight, and mashing the cigarette to his skin had been more thrilling than Ryan had anticipated. 

He presses into Chris again, hand around his waist to hold his clothes out of the way as he lines the cigarette up about an inch or so beneath the first. He can hear Chris’ short, panting breaths and he can _feel_ them all through his quivering body. 

He hovers the tip over Chris’ skin longer this time letting him feel the heat of it before finally putting it out. Chris whines, arching back into Ryan. Ryan holds him hard around the waist, digging his heels in to stop them both failing back. 

‘Yeah?’ Ryan says, smiling as he kisses the back of Chris’ sweaty neck. Chris’ squirming makes him want to come on the spot. ‘You’re being so good, you must be enjoying yourself huh?’ Ryan says as he slips his hand into Chris’ underwear, fitting his hand around Chris' cock. Chris groans, Ryan can feel him shaking. 

'Last one, okay baby?' He says, nipping his shoulder. Chris nods, moaning, and Ryan lights the final cigarette. He takes deep drag, exhaling and taking another breath. This time he keeps his hand on Chris’ cock stroking as he leans back a little, exhaling smoke through his nose as he picks the perfect spot. 

He brings the cigarette to the very bottom of Chris’ back, just above the v of his cheeks that Ryan’s currently got his cock sunk in. He holds the cigarette close to the base of his own cock for a moment, just wondering how much it would hurt, before shivering and turning his attention back to Chris. 

‘Ready, baby doll?’ he says, starting to work Chris’ cock more roughly. Chris gasps and Ryan can see his chipped nails dig into the brickwork. Ryan smashes the cigarette to his skin and squeezes his cock, pulling Chris tight back into him. Chris gasps sharply, then he’s arching and writhing in Ryan’s arms, hands scrabbling at the back of Ryan’s wrist as he strokes him through the orgasm. 

Chris groans, dragging in sobbing breaths as Ryan takes hold on hips, keeping him in place while he thrusts between his cheeks and thighs. Ryan’s whole body feels like it’s sparking with electricity as he wraps an arm around Chris’ waist, forehead pressing into his shoulder. He pulls back from Chris and palms his cock, so close and so oversensitive he wants to scream. It takes barely a handful of his clumsy strokes before he’s coming over the bare skin of Chris’ back. 

Ryan moans deeply, collapsing against him. He can still feel Chris panting his breath back. The feeling of his ribs expanding and relaxing is soothing, and Ryan would like to stay right where they are for some time. 

But a car’s headlights briefly pass the mouth of the alley and it occurs to Ryan they both have their cocks mostly out. He forces himself upright, rearranging his underwear and zipping his jeans. Chris hasn’t moved so Ryan goes back over to fix his clothes for him, though he grumbles softly at being touched. Ryan lets his thumb lightly brush the small burn on his back as he pulls his underwear back into place. Chris whines. 

‘Does it hurt?’ Ryan asks and Chris straightens, turning in his arms. Ryan touches him gently under the chin and Chris dips it to nuzzle him. ‘Oh, you like it, huh?’ Ryan says, smiling. Chris sucks his lip but nods and Ryan grins.

‘Fuck, that was—’ Chris mumbles, flopping back against the wall when Ryan had zipped his jeans and let him go. Ryan snorts softly. 

‘You okay?’ he says.

‘Yeah, man,’ Chris says, nodding. ‘Just _intense_.’ He pushes his hair back, wiping at the black on his cheeks with the heels of his hands, and Ryan realises his eyes must have been watering from the pain. He touches him under the chin again, Chris’ face fitting into the L of his thumb and forefinger. 

‘You’ve made such a mess of yourself,’ he says softly and Chris’ eyelashes flicker, ‘you better go clean yourself up.’ Ryan lets him go and Chris turns obediently. Ryan’s not sure how he’s going to explain the trio of fresh, circular burns if anyone else is still in the venue’s showers, or the fresh come on his clothes for that matter. 

When he’s gone, Ryan leans back against the wall again. His hands are still tingling as he takes out another cigarette, though his throat is kind of sore from going through nearly half a pack at once. But somehow, his nicotine craving is worse than before. He takes a deep drag, watching his smoke curling in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Marina, I hope you enjoyed.. 
> 
> I have one more wip with Ryan as I'm practising writing him, and I saw Vinny's stream.. and I'm weak 😅
> 
> (..and I will be causing problems on purpose throughout August with cricky AUs 🙌)
> 
> [xyours-eternallyx](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xyours-eternallyx) on tumblr 🙌


End file.
